Bayas contra el sol
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Trolls come gente vs Ingenio infantil


**_Los tiernos ojitos cafés reaccionaron con pavor. El pequeño Nahir no tenía ni siete años de edad cuando miró cara a cara a esas criaturas horrorosas._**

* * *

Nahir y Nivia habían salido con la encomienda de recolectar algo que sirviera de comestible. Con los ataques frecuentes de salteadores y orcos que aprovechaban la nula protección de varios pueblos, conseguir algo decente que comer se volvía cada vez más difícil.

Huérfanos de padre y con una madre incapacitada de una pierna, ellos eran los encargados de buscar alimento para sobrevivir. A sabiendas de lo peligroso de la misión encomendada, su madre les dió el acostumbrado beso en la frente, deseando que regresaran salvos de la encomienda.

Caminaron toda la tarde y la búsqueda era infructífera. No llevaban ni un cuarto de la canasta, lo cual apenas les alcanzaría para comer dos días. Comiendo solo una vez diaria.

Nivia suspiró derrotada. Ella era la mayor, con sólo diez años estaba encargada de anticipar el peligro en esas encomiendas. Si bien era cierto que no habían encontrado nada extraño desde que llegaron al bosque, había algo nauseabundo en el aire que la mantenía arisca.

Nahir trepaba lo más alto posible en un árbol para alcanzar algo de fruta. Sacudió con toda su fuerza la rama, logrando derribar su botín. Sonrió feliz, recogiéndolo... ¡Qué ganas tenía de darle una mordida! Desde el alba no probaba bocado. La mirada reprobatoria de su hermana le hicieron recordar que debían llevarle a mamá todo para que ella lo porcionara y así les alcanzara para sobrevivir el tiempo necesario.

Resopló molesto, colocó todo en la canasta que Nivia sostenía en los brazos y caminó hasta detrás de unos arbustos. Si tenía un poco de suerte habría bayas en ellos. Ricas y jugosas bayas. Se relamió los labios contento.

Nivia por su parte buscaba semillas muy concentrada en su labor. No quería llevar alguna amarga o venenosa. Minutos después se percató de que no escuchaba a su hermano desde hacía rato. Sacudió sus manos en el vestido azul y tomó la canasta con fuerza. Ya estaba más llena; sonrió triunfante por eso. La luz del sol se había opacado, era hora de regresar y seguro su mamá se pondría feliz de ver la cosecha conseguida.

Caminó con cuidado hasta los arbustos donde hace rato vio a Nahir perderse. Ya lo imaginaba con las mejillas embarradas de bayas.

Asomó la cabeza entre las ramas espesas, pero no le vio. Con la canasta era difícil meterse para buscarlo, además no quería atorar su vestido en algo puntiagudo y desgarrar la tela. Dio la vuelta completa a los arbustos descubriendo a su hermano parado estoico justo enfrente.

–Hermano ¿Qué pasa? —la pequeña Nivia apretó el agarre de su canasta recolectora. —Debemos apurarnos a llevarle las semillas a mamá. Ya oscureció.

Nahir, como estatua, se limitó a señalar con el dedito detrás de unos árboles. Cincuenta metros adelante de ellos, tres monstruos los miraban curiosos.

—Mira Berto, manjares en miniatura. —La risa gutural y asquerosa brotó de los feos labios de Tom. —Apuesto que cuando los muerdas te encantarán sus huesos crujientes.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, no pudieron articular palabra ni grito. Estaban aterrados. Aquellos monstruos avanzaron a paso lento, rodeando a los hermanos. Nivia soltó la canasta de golpe y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

—¿Acaso los enanos no tenían más pelo? —preguntó uno de los Trolls, frotándose la panza —Recuerdo comerme uno hace tiempo y tanta barba me causó indigestión.

—Deja de decir tonterías Guille, no son enanos —respondió otro, rascándose la barriga.

—¿No lo son Berto? Pero si son pequeños. —La fea criatura se agachó para mirar más de cerca a los niños. El aliento putrefacto le puso la cara verde a Nahir.

—Son cachitos humanos Guille. No te hagas el tonto. Ya nos hemos comido varios. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te encantan en asado.

El aludido se carcajeó con voz gargajienta. —Ya lo recuerdo. El sabor que le dan las vísceras es delicioso.

Nahir tomó la mano de su hermana con miedo. Eran sólo dos niños contra tres criaturas come gente, nada podían hacer. ¿O sí?

—Los Trolls no pueden salir durante el día ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño con voz firme.

—Mira Berto, el cachito sabe hablar. —Guille se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—Claro que hablan, tonto. Son cachitos humanos.

—Mi hermana y yo les llevamos bayas contra el sol a los Trolls de Moria. —Continuó el pequeño. Su hermano lo miraba estupefacta. —Si nos dejan ir se las daremos.

—Mira cachito hablador. No somos tontos, Guille sí, pero Berto y yo no lo somos. Eso de las bayas es puro cuento. Y por si fuera cierto, después de cenarte nos comeremos todas las bayas —Los otros dos confirmaron la idea con carcajadas mal hechas.

—Sólo una clase de bayas son las correctas, las demás son veneno contra Trolls. —El pequeño se encogió de hombros con aire regio. Los tres monstruos se miraron entre sí, incrédulos. —Deja que nos vayamos y les diré cuáles son. Serán indestructibles. Los Trolls más fuertes.

—Oye Berto, si el chaparro tiene razón, por fin podré ganarle a Dubi. Ese troll apestoso no podrá pegarme de nuevo. —Guille levantó el puño con fuerza, animado.

Berto río —Esta bien, cachito. Los dejaremos ir ¿Cuáles son las bayas contra el sol? —preguntó acercando la canasta al niño. Nahir se agachó hasta tomar en sus manos unas color rojo con rayas blanquecinas.

—Son estás —respondió. Casi al instante, los tres Trolls se abalanzaron sobre la canasta comiéndoselas con desesperación. El pequeño retrocedió unos pasos con su hermana detrás.

Un tirón de la camisa lo levantó del suelo.

—Alto ahí chaparro, caíste en el engaño. Ahora nos los comeremos. —Berto saboreaba sus labios, salpicando con su saliva hedionda la cara del niño.

—No me dejaron terminar —El dedito levantado captó la atención de las bestias apestosas. —Las bayas deben comerse dentro de una cueva, sin nada de luz cerca. Y eso debe ser antes de que el reflejo de la luna toque el agua del río que pasa a una legua de aquí. De lo contrario quienes se las coman se convertirán en piedras.

—Tom, Berto. No quiero ser de piedra. —Dijo Guille, desesperado.

—Si corren rápido, llegaran a tiempo a su caverna. —Finalizó Nahir.

Los tres se miraron unos segundos antes de emprender la huida, tropezando con rocas y chocando con árboles.

Nahir por fin, tomó la mano de su hermana y corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
